


Proving a Point

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [1]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cat Cafés, Fluff, Leviathan!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sensory Overload, for like a second, fun fact cat cafes reek to high heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Bit drags Mido to a cat cafe despite all protests to try and brighten his day. Italmostdoesn't work.





	Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/gifts), [Huntershyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntershyren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> I wrote this in retaliation against some angst being tossed around the Leviathan discord (thanks Shy) so here's some fluff! You do really need to be acquainted with rest_in_rip's Leviathan to enjoy this; it's a fic I'd highly recommend either way.

“Bit, this isn’t going to work”, Izuku grumbled. 

“Aw come one, you can’t tell a guy you’ve never been to a cat cafe and then expect him to drop it- you need this!” Bit grinned, yanking on Izuku’s sleeve as he dragged his harassed looking friend further down the street. 

Izuku swallowed a frustrated groan before it could morph into a growl. They’d been picking over the beach, trying to find the right grade of aluminum, when Izuku had accidentally admitted that he’d never gone in a cat cafe. He hadn’t taken Bit for a cat lover, which was a mistake. Or maybe Bit just liked detonating his comfort zones, either way he ended up being unceremoniously kidnapped and chucked in a train car. 

Despite a train ride’s worth of excuses, including but not limited to hating the smell, annoyance at the prices, and the simple fact that cats didn’t like him, Bit remained cheerfully resolute in his quest to make Izuku’s day better (see; harder). The streets weren’t that busy on a Tuesday afternoon, and the sky was still speckled with rain clouds from earlier that morning. 

They finally stopped in front of a door framed by windows littered with cat pictures. Izuku barely had time to glance at them before Bit was pulling him inside and up to an elderly hostess. Izuku stuffed his nose in his sleeve as Bit paid for their entry into the cafe; when offered, he wordlessly shooed away Izuku’s money with a casual flick of his hand. 

“No pressure to like it here Mido, but I’m not making you pay unless you’re getting food,” Bit dismissed when Izuku frowned at him. Well, Izuku wasn’t above free stuff, even if the smell made him want to gag. 

As they went through the door into the cafe proper, something brittle curled tighter around his spine. Even through his jacket sleeves Izuku could practically taste the odor of old cat patte and kitty litter. Izuku figured it was one his quirk’s weird side effects and that it’d take a while to adjust to the stench. A distasteful shiver skittered from his skull down his back. 

He kept following Bit towards a bench against the wall, watching warily as cats of all shapes and sizes pelted out of his way.  
Animals didn’t usually like him; he knew that. They could probably sense the nature of his quirk, innately tuned to the presence of something beyond any normal food chain. It had been a source of constant disappointment as a child, but now he accepted it. If he could, he’d run too. 

Bit grabbed a toy from a nearby table, gently waving it in front of an angry looking persian perched on the end of the bench. Izuku sat still, trying to ignore the smell and the increasing pressure in the back of his head. Having no luck with the persian, Bit looked around, and his eyes fell on Izuku’s miserable expression. Without warning, Bit stuffed the rod in Izuku’s hand before jumping off the bench and heading to the counter, muttering something indistinct. Izuku watched, bewildered, when he made the mistake of removing his sleeve from his nose to ask about it. All at once he dropped the toy as the smell overwhelmed him, and- 

“Ok, can we just, _not_ do this today?” Izuku groaned into his hands. The tail was mercifully plain, but it curled in a tight spool by his feet like an agitated snake. Izuku buried his face in his palms, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone in the hopes that he could reel in some control before people noticed. 

Just as he started to get a grip on the Leviathan again, something broke his concentration. He looked down and saw a tiny black and white cat, batting perplexedly at the twitching end of his tail.  
“What are you doing?” Izuku mumbled, “don’t you know an apex predator when you see one?” 

The kitten ignored him (Izuku decided it had to be a kitten) instead crouching further to poke at the scales. Intrigued by the normalcy, Izuku flicked his tail experimentally. He’d never really used his tail before, never on purpose, except when he’d almost fallen down Bit’s stairs. Maybe the Leviathan was starting to forget the smell like he was, or maybe it was just easy to accept that the kitten wasn’t a threat, but the action came easily. 

When the tail moved, the kitten’s eyes widened comically. Izuku watched as it did a little dance with its hind legs before jumping haphazard in the air to pounce on the new plaything. That actually coaxed a quiet laugh out of him, and he kept moving his tail in tiny increments in and out of reach. The kitten bounced and rolled in a flamboyant show of klutzy acrobatics, batting at the tail before jumping away. Eventually it grew bold and caught the tail in its paws, chewing on the scales while pummeling it with its hind paws. Izuku couldn’t feel a thing, and found himself chuckling warmly as he tried to wrestle it back. 

“Hey Mido, is the smell still bothering you? I made a nose plug- oh my gosh,” Bit started to a stop as Izuku jerked his head up, smell forgotten, with a tuxedo kitten determinedly chewing on his tail. 

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in this mortal veil,” Bit whispered dramatically. 

Izuku quirked his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment. The kitten was unfazed, letting go of the tail in favor of running a tiny tongue over its curled claws, splayed against the cool teal scales. Izuku slowly retracted the tail as Bit sat down again, both grinning for different reasons. He reached down to gently stroked the kitten’s ears and promptly earned himself a wheezing purr. Ok, so maybe this wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from Neriedar on Discord


End file.
